


Sing for you

by park_jinold



Category: EXO
Genre: Baekhyun is just a tired college student, Idk how to tag things, M/M, chanyeol just wants to sing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/park_jinold/pseuds/park_jinold
Summary: Park Chanyeol just wants to sing for an attractive stranger but gets wrapped up into a small lie





	Sing for you

        Park Chanyeol had the voice of an angel, or so he thought at least. It significantly bruised his ego when he saw someone sleeping while he was singing. How could they? Who gave that person the right?

        After he had finished his small concert, he marched over to the sleeping stranger. Chanyeol glared at the stranger. He tapped the stranger on his shoulder and waited for a response. Chanyeol glanced at the table overflowing with cups of coffee. A sense of regret immediately washed over him. Alas, it was too late to back out now. He'd dug his own grave, but at least he'd finish the job.

        Chanyeol was going to stay true to his stubborn nature and scold the stranger for sleeping in a cafe, not a bed. Granted, Chanyeol wouldn't mind if the bed the stranger slept in, would be his. He tapped the stranger again. This time the stranger opened his eyes, and Chanyeol's heart skipped a beat.

        Chanyeol stared at the stranger for a while before realizing he hadn't spoken.  
        "I know I'm attractive but are you going to say anything or just keep staring at me?" The stranger smiled. 

        Chanyeol closed his eyes and imagined having children with the beautiful stranger. The next fifty years of his life flashed before his eyes. Him and the beautiful stranger falling in love, getting married, having children, and growing old together.

        "I was going to say that it's vulgar to sleep while someone is playing music," Chanyeol spoke without opening his eyes. He was afraid if he looked into the strangers' eyes, he'd fall deeper in love.

        The stranger didn't reply for a while, and Chanyeol opened his eyes to see how badly he'd messed his chances up. The stranger was only staring at Chanyeol.

        "I'm sorry for sleeping while you were playing. If you haven't noticed, I'm inhaling coffee to stay awake." The stranger spoke and closed his eyes.

        "Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol spoke and turned to walk away. A hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him from walking away.

        "Byun Baekhyun," the stranger let go of Chanyeol's wrist.

        It takes a while for Chanyeol to run into Baekhyun again. Once again, the man is sleeping in the cafe as Chanyeol performs. He doesn't want to brag but, for one to say his voice is ethereal, would be an understatement. That being the exact reason why Chanyeol can't understand Baekhyun sleeping on talent.  
With the only Baekhyun on his mind, Chanyeol doesn't even notice that he hasn't been singing. It takes a couple of patrons at the cafe to clear their throats for Chanyeol to snap out of his thoughts and continue singing. He doesn't stop staring at the sleeping male until he decides to stop.  
A few songs go by and Chanyeol is still staring like the creep he is. People have noticed him staring and quite a few heads keep turning to look at Baekhyun. Chanyeol feels a tang of jealousy when he hears the women inside the coffee shop complimenting Baekhyun’s looks.  
His mini concert ends and Chanyeol begins packing his stuff. A small cough behind him startes the daylights out of him. Chanyeol turns to look and sees Baekhyun standing behind him.  
        “I couldn’t help but notice you staring at me. Once again.” Baekhyun speaks and Chanyeol can feel his face turning red. He doesn’t know how to respond to such a blunt statement. With nothing to say he gives half a smile. Baekhyun scoffs and turns to leave.  
        “Wait! I keep staring at you because you look familiar!” Chanyeol yells out in a desperate attempt. The other male turns his head with a massive smile on his face.  
        “I knew you remembered me!”  
‘Shit’ is the first thought that runs through Chanyeols mind when Baekhyun turns around and hugs him. He’s 500% sure they’ve never actually met because most of his friends from childhood are now his enemies. Being a loner in middle school would point evidence towards them knowing each other in high school. But how? He only knew his 4 friends all throughout high school. Chanyeol was pretty sure he’d remember talking to one of the most attractive people in high school. Perhaps he knew him from the coffee shop? Chanyeol was close with the owner of the shop, Minseok, his boss. If not the cafe then maybe they met through a mutual friend in college. His roommate Chen was very outgoing and had more than a few friends.  
        “Of course I remember you! How could I forget you bud?” Chanyeol lied through his teeth. He was going to remember Baekhyun one way or the other. If they didn’t know each other, he would try his goddamn best to make sure his little white lie didn’t come to light.


End file.
